demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raenef V
Demon Lord Raenef V is a former Thief who discovered that there was something much more special about him. Appearance Raenef is described as having flaxen hair. On the covers of the volumes of Demon Diary, his hair has been different colors ranging from ice blue to blonde. He wears it up in a bun of sorts, and has bangs hanging loose to frame his face. A running gag in the series is that because he is very feminine, Raenef is often mistaken for a girl. Disposition Raenef is a care free boy with a very happy go lucky personality. He is very sweet, making it hard to believe that he really is a Demon Lord. He doesn't take being yelled at very well, and it often leads to him crying or becoming flustered. His naievete is often played for laughs. Raenef was revealed later on to have a darker side. This darker side was the completele opposite of Raenef V's main personality. He is of high intelligence, and is skilled in magic. In the end, his two sides merged. History Raenef was orphaned at a very young age. Growing up in the streets, he joined the Thieves Guild in order to survive. After meeting a mysterious stranger with long black hair one day, Raenef couldn't get him out of his mind. After running from the Guards in the town he lived in, Raenef found the man for a second time. However, he overheard guards talking about the leader of the guild being captured. He went to intervine, but the stranger, who he knew by the name of Eclipse by that time, tried to stop him. Declaring that they were his friends and he had to help them, Raenef raced into battle.He ended up being saved by Eclipse once more. The demon then informed him that he was a Demon Lord. Hearing the promise of free room and board, and food that he wouldn't have to steal, Raenef agreed to go with Eclipse and take his place. Demon Diary Not knowing how to handle himself in front of other Demon Lords, Raenef embarrassed both himself and Eclipse at a Demon Lord ceremony. When Eclipse went out for a meeting that Raenef didn't attend, the zealous boy detroyed a mountain while practicing spells to prevent boredom. In the night, when a sowrd master came to kill him, Raenef remembered that Eclispe once said that people that invaded Demon Lords' castles needed to be destroyed, he attempted ot do so. When the swords woman's sword broke over his head, she was left defenseless and he almost destroyed her. She pleaded for her life, and he allowed her to live if she became his page. Eclipse returned, unhappy to find her, and chastised the Demon Lord the next day. Ffearnig that he let Eclipse down and wasnt a good Demon Lord, Raenef decided to run away and become what he called a 'true Demon Lord' before he returned. While gone, a Cleric summoning circle took him to the Temple of Rased. He saved from them by none other then Eclipse. The Cleric who had summoned him was given to him as pennance by his maaster, High Cleric Hejem. Still feeling inadequate some time later, Raenef was approached by a talking Book. It unleashed his dark personality, which was put to rest first by Raenef the IV, because he claimed that the time was not ready yet for the dark personality to awaken. When the dark personality resurfaced upon the Annihilation of the Name curse taking effect, it had to be squelched by Chris. It is revealed here that Raenef V is actually drawn from the distant future, because Raenef IV died prematurely, and the journey from the future to the present caused his soul to crack. Raenef V's two sides merged in the end, which made his final self kindhearted but smart. He and Eclipse later tricked the Demon Lords into thinking that Raenef had matured and grew up. However, their giggles and smiles to each other in the end gave it away as a ruse. Luckily, however, the Demon Lords didn't see it. Family Raenef IV revealed to Eclipse that he was the father of Raenef V. Knowing he was going to die, Raenef IV went into the future and sent his son back into the past. Is mother, however, is unknown. Erutis told him to call her 'sis', but they are not actually related. Relationships *Eclipse: Eclipse and Raenef have a master-servant relationship that borders on a type of friendship between then two. Though Raenef's actions often cause Eclipse headaches and generally irritate him, they are still close. *Erutis: Although Erutis first came to Raenef's castle in roder to kill him, the two developed a friendship after Raenef agreed to let Erutis be his page. *Chris: Chris' hatred of Demon Lords should stop him from wanting anything to do wtih Raenef. However, the two are close and Chris' despise of demons and Demon Lords has been put aside. *Raenef IV: Raenef is the son of the former Demon Lord Raenef, but that is as close as their relationship is. *Demon Lord Krayon: Although Krayon wants to have Eclipse as his servant, he and Raenef have a sort of mutual respect for one another, it would seem. *Demon Lord Aureleid: Aureleid first considered Raenef to be a complete idiot. However, thanks to a ruse by Eclipse and Raenef V, he now thinks that Raenef has matured a little. *Leeche: Leeche fell in love with Raenef after realizing that he wasn't like all the other Demon Lords. Raenef doesn't seem to reciprocate the feelings, but she says that if he finds another girl within the next ten years, she'll never forgive him. Trivia *Raenef V has realized that he is too nice to be a Demon Lord *Not one person in the series has correctly guessed that Raenef was the Demon Lord *In the dream world Krayon trapped Raenef and his friends in, the demons thought there were two girls; Erutis and Raenef. however, Raenef thought they were tlaking about Chris *Raenef's embarrassment of his naievete causes him to think that he is nothing more then an embarrassment and burden for Eclipse *Both a Guard's sword and Erutis' sword broke over Raenef's head at one point. According to the thoughts of Eclipse, it is because he is a Demon Lord Category:Demon Lords Category:Main Characters Category:Raenef's Castle Residents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters